Breaking Sky
by FireMoonLight
Summary: Sky has is missing Jack is kissing a other Oilver is in love with some one else and has moved on from Sky and is no longer friends with her. Bliss and Dylan are dating and many other things are happening
1. Blood

A/I don't own blue bloods

if I did I would have killed off sky .

All sky lovers This Isn't for you! _

Mimi Growled as she saw her soul mate trying to mate with a mutt of a half breed she had a plan it wasn't gonnta fail.  
Mimi's beauty was one of the best things going for her unlike Sky.  
Madeleine Force was the name she had been born with this time around she wasn't to be messed with she was the Angel of Death.  
Black Jack her soul mate was trying to mess everything up for themselves Sky was dirt tainted with trash she needed to Die.

Bliss had been Mimi's best friend since they where babys she saw the same thing Mimi did when she saw her half breed dirtworm of a sister was trying to break the bond of Mimi and Jack and Mimi's heart .Schuyler she have died when Bliss's boyfriend attacked Schuyler .Bliss was chating with mimi on her cell phone Bliss "that thing Ican't belive she's my younger sister thank god she's 2 years younger and with her ugly black her and her clothes she looks like a walking trash bag."

Jack was smiling ear to ear thinking about how he got Sky to go to the 100th parkwood ball .Jack was combing his hair when a scream was heared. He rushed out of his bedroom and down the halls towards the 2nd floor and close to Sky's bedroom .The door was half open and a maid was standing over the dead body of the Dog of sky's. The dog was named Beaty but it was truely a ugly thing that wasn't worthy of the name Sky had given her. The Dog's throth had been ripped out there was blood on the carpet and walls .Jack just stood there mouth half open he keeped sallowing but can't talk.

Mimi tossed her white dress into the burning fireplace making shure it burned down to nothing before walking into her bathroom and turning the shower on full .She srubbed the blood from her body then hair making shure every part of her was clear of blood before leaving the shower and wrappping a towl around herself .She grabbed a swiffer from the conner and started cleaning the floor of her blood foot prints. she had to burn her shoes aswell the bloodly foot prints was when she stepped on a few roses with thorns outside of Sky's bedroom window. Under the window there was a row of rose brushes. After she made shure the room looked like a maid had just cleaned it .Mimi walked over to the bag on her bed and started dressing she put on her fav purple velet dress with dark velet black high heel shows. Mimi added her white and blue hanging earings and blue sapphire necklace .She added her black leather Jacket last and her purse before giving herself and the room a very good once look over before leaving the room. as she walked out the door she put on her black hat hidding her blond hair and black sunglasses. The door clicked shut behide her as she walked down the hall she passed the 3rd floor headed down the 2nd floor and the lobby .At the desk of the lobby she placed her key to her room and payed the bill and walked out of the Dragon blood Royal hotal.

Jack raced over to the maid and started yelling at her "Where is Sky." the maid "I haven't seen her since last night Mr. Force there was a note on the bed but I think beauty ate it before something ripped her to death." The maid started crying again and Jack left the maid fall down to the floor from his grip . Jack was in a hurry he launched himself up the stairs and towards the north wing towards Mimi's room. Without knocking he knocked the door down. He was shure Mimi had either killed Sky and make her dissapper with Oviler. On Mimi's bed was Dark moon he was called Echo aswell her was mimi's pet cat he was found asleep when Jack broke down the door the black furred cat open his Orange eyes and hissed at Jack. Mime had gotten home right before the maid screamed giving her time to take off her jacket,hat and sunglasses and enought time to brush her teeth rid herself of the blood from her mouth and clean up the sink .She was putting on her lip gloss when Jack broke her door down she peeked her head out of the bathroom room and saw her brother/soul mate out of breath and her cat hissing at Jack.

Jack looked at his older twin sister and angel of death with peircing angery eyes then took in Mimi's dress and blinked away the "Sky's ... dog ... is ... dead had with thorth ripped out and sky is missing did you have some-thing to do with this and tell me the thruth i know when you are lie-ing sister didn't you hear the maid scream just now?."

Mimi laught before seeing it wasn't funny to Jack "you broke down my door to ask if i killed the ugly dog and if i made miss honey pie go away Jack what is wrong with you if Miss sky bunny lefted it was on her own free will and didn't you see this dress and shoes i won't have had the time remmber i was with Bless then i was here getting ready for the ball and as for the maid screaming i though it was mother doing the pool man again since daddy is away mommy loves to play i tryed to keep you have seen the pool guy doing mommy many times sorry but now its time you know." She walked over to her brother and gave him a kiss that made him weak in the knees.

Jack made it seam like the kiss meant nothing and said to mime "Have a good time at the ball i'm gonnta try to find Sky and Sky's dog killer."Jack then though of what mimi had said about there mother doing the pool man he never though there mother was a cheater things became clearer for him about his parent's marrage.

Mimi smirked and walked out of her room after grabbing her jacket and passing jack thinking._Jack never could tell when i telling a lie or even a half lie he will never learn and never find the body of miss hoe sky any time soon._

Bliss brushed her red hair from her Jade Green eyes Dylan had been turned back into a blue blood they where together most of the afternoon .Bliss was thinking about how much she loved her bf and missed her mother and how much she hated her half blood freak of a sister and how much she hated her grandmother and her placed watcher of a so called sister. Her father had taken care of Her grandmother and the watcher but he said he couldn't get rid of Bliss's sister cuz she was from the same mother . Bliss's cell phone rang she found out the caller was mime telling her the love gift had been saved witch was code for the dog and sky where taken care of and Jack knew sky was missing and the dog was dead. Just as the phone call ended the phone rang again this time it was her mother's doctor telling her out of no-where her mother had awaken and was asking to see her daughter and hubby. Bliss dropped the phone Mary Ann was Bliss's name but no one called her anything but Bless . Bliss's father had never remarryed after his wife fell into a coma do to a rape bringing Sky into the world unknown what to do since the day his wife felling the coma his wife found out she was carrying a child not shure if it was the rapper's or her hubby's she fell into a coma not being able to tell her hubby to get rid of the babby Sky she never wanted that child.

A/N I know things are like the books but the books suck i mean they want to kill off Bliss when it should be Sky die-ing and Mime should bond with Jack and Sky should die.


	2. Blown up High and lovers

A/n I don't own blue bloods if i did i would have killed off sky .

All sky lovers This ISN'T for YOU!

**Don't post things like never write a fan-fiction again i told you above this isn't for the damn Sky lovers these are for the bliss,Mimi,Oliver,Dylan Only.**

**Sky is the worse and ugliest so called hero they want to kill off Bliss for that ugly child killing off the wrong girl **

**These are better then the book these aren't like the books in many ways and i don't care to hear about miss spellings or they are acting wrong Hello FAN-Fiction.**

**This is rated M for Sex reasons No picking on my Love/Lover scenes**

* * *

**2 weeks after the ball**

Mimi Licked the blood drops from her fingers and swifted the floor of the blood pool and burned the body parts of one very ugly girl.

After changing her eyes to panther like she looked around the room and found no blood she showered and dressed in her fave Jacket and Blue Mini dress and matching heels.

She Changed her eyes and walked out of the building just before it blew sky high ,The flames where blossoming higher and higher.

Mimi got into her car and speed away she parked the car outside of a white house it didn't belong to a Richy rich kid from her blue blood high school.

Mimi stripped slowly in front of her lover for the past year he was a sweet guy who had been pulled around the 2 many times and one day he helped Mimi and some how .They grew on each other to the point they where lovers and falling for each other ,he grabbed his lover by the waist and pulled her down onto cupped her chin and pulled her down towards him there lips touched deeper the kiss and the more clothes where being shrewd across the floor.

Mimi watched her lover after the blissing filled sex high she said to him "I want you to be my human bonded and Jack to be my Blue blood." The human lover of Mimi's smiled and said "i though you would never ask do it wish Jack wasn't your blue blood he's a jerk cheating on you with the rat."

Mimi turned her human lover into her bonded human lover that night and he was blue under his eyes the next day at school but he wasn't the only one.

Oliver yawned and rubbed his sore eyes and looked at the clock he was late for school at vampire high of the blue bloods or it should have been called.

Jack sat up and looked around shell shocked he wasn't in love with Sky all of the feelings he had disappeared out of no-where and Mimi wasn't even there.

A Very angry male was yelling and hopping around his well home if you could call it that it was more of a box with no bathroom or bedroom or living room. one small kitchen only. The angry male's spell was broken witch ment Sky of the evil was dead and in a way she could never be reborn his plan failed.

Jack was getting worryed where was his loving sister when he needed her? Jack skipped school and waited for his father and sister to show up he needed to chat with them.

He needed to say he was so wrong he need to make it up to his sister for pushing her away for no-reason there had to a spell on sky to make him forget about Mimi.

Jack got bored so he when up stairs and Jizzed himself thinking out Mimi Nude and licking her lips he shot off right then and there he fell asleep shortly after.

Mini ran up the stairs to Jack's and Mimi's house with her lover's hand in hers they raced into her bedroom and ripped off the clothes not caring who or what saw screamed and bite into her human's neck making him nip on her neck he didn't have fangs or he would be fanging anf banging her at the same time. after many hours they feel asleep with him in her and her on top of him She woke sooner then him she kissed his neck and whispered "Oliver love soon my father will be home and Jack will be aswell."

Jack woken up and walked into Mimi's room he saw his beloved sister naked and on top of a boy his thoughs where _my sister is cheating on me with a other nooooooooooo this is my fault no This Her fault that Sky tramp._Jack then sw his sister's face move away from the boy's and he saw Oliver's face .Jack almost lost it the thing that tore him and his sister apart's best friend was naked under his then saw the marks on the other boy's skin he saw Oliver was bonded and it was to his sister not to Sky tramp _how could i have let this happen I have lost my world my lover my love my sister my everything for what a ugly tramp._


	3. The End

**A/N Sky Lovers Run This Isn't yout Kind of Story**

* * *

Dylan was naked and playing with asleeping Bliss screams where being heared from above as the spy was being chopped and diced and 's parents where getting ride of the spy there way the bloody way a story when around the last day before spring break that Jorden was shipped off to broading school .

Bliss's mother had waked when her ugly child was killed was killing the spy send by her mother Bliss's gradmother and enjoying it that could have been 's mother's wings wheren't white anymore they where pure black Bliss and her lover and her parents moved to a new home no one could find them where they moved.

**5 years later**

Dylan coo-ed and held his new born son named Jason and Bliss was holding his twin bother River was there very frist set of kids and twin brothers

Jason had bright red hair like Bliss with blue eyes and he liked Dylan better then Bliss he was a daddy boy.

River looked like Dylan brown hair with Bliss's Jade green eyes and he was more of a mommy boy.

Bliss and Dylan lived happy ever after and they never forgot the tramp who almosted wrecked there lives and there friends lives for no reason her nickname was Sky

* * *

Mimi cryed and holded her new born sons cord and Alex Force they where Jack's and other children where Conner and Shawn they where Oilver's twin sons with her.

Jack had to work Mimi to forgive him and almost had to kill himself to win her over but he couldn't get her to get ride of her Human bonded Oilver.

Oilver was forced to befriend Sky back in grade school and cuz of her lies he fell in love with a much better true blue blood and lover he was overly joyed with his sons and lover and didn't hate Jack.

Mimi would choose who to sleep with at night when she was feeling darkish it was Jack if she was feel loved it was Oilver

All 3 lived together for all time and was reborn together for 100's of years.

* * *

The end kind of crapping I'm making a new blue blood where jack is a jack ass and with Sky and Mimi is with Oilver


End file.
